


【殤浪】 關於浪巫謠配件的那些小事

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 阿浪的各個配件小短篇（各篇之間無相互關係）。





	1. 赤瑚璫

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 摘要：一個殤浪還在西幽收集魔劍時的if線。
> 
> ※ 過年都是大魚大肉，來個小甜餅吧(*´∀`)

 

 

 

案上整齊擺放著一副耀眼的赤紅耳飾。

更正，是一整套看上去就華麗名貴，品項齊全的耳部掛件。

繁複精緻、林林總總，總之他也認不得那許多名字，然而殤不患見那人日日帶在身上，從不離身，今日機緣湊巧，加以那顏色實在奪目，不免便多看了兩眼。

他與浪巫謠同行不過數月，這名出身言靈一族的旅伴對他而言仍是充滿了謎團。有著稀世技藝、姿容俊美的「西幽第一樂師」大名雖是如雷貫耳，當今公主殿下對他的傾慕更是家喻戶曉，至今不知已在悠悠眾口之中流傳了幾多版本。誰知卻是名不擅言詞，說不了三句話便要低頭的靦腆青年。殤不患從他口中從來挖不出多少東西，就連這人的出身族裔、聲帶魔力之事，也是輾轉由他處方才得知……

幸而男人天性豁達，也不以為意，既認了他是同道中人，便能安心將背後相互託付。

 

「唷，殤不患，還是那麼寒酸哪！」

「沒見過好東西吧～」

無人的房中赫然響起說話，殤不患也不以為怪，只隨意答道：「啊～是啊，我沒仔細見過，就看看。」

不止伶牙俐齒，說話間愛刺人，早先要習慣起這架突破一般常識的言靈琵琶還頗費了他一段時日，只是在見慣樂師身上許多稀奇事物後，也愈發地見怪不怪。

見房內無人，他不禁四下張望，不知主人究竟是何去向。

只是那琵琶似是一刻不得與人清閒，又自顧挑起一場對話。

「你看那成色、那火光，我可不信哪裡還能找到這樣的好東西！」

「告訴你！那可是西海龍王角。」

「神龍每五百年一蛻，散落在各處，便成希世之珍。那耳璫珠飾，便是龍王角蛻化的珊瑚石。」

「是老族長命人取了來，再由族中巧匠精心打造，上天入地、僅此一副的珍品。」

「比起這個，旁邊配的那點鴿血紅、秘銀什麼的，簡直看都不夠看～」

「你不知道，更還有一樣別的好處……」

見聆牙神祕兮兮，殤不患終於被勾起了好奇心。

「你知道阿浪耳朵厲害對吧！」

殤不患頷首，「知道是知道……」足以在世間誇耀的種種珍寶，始終不曾真正獲得哪怕他的一點關注……也或許這是他總被言靈琵琶嘲為寒酸的緣故。此時擄獲男人注意的，自然是話中提到的姓名。琵琶快嘴多舌，話又極多，殤不患細心拾掇其中精髓，將心底名為「浪巫謠」的那個身影，一筆一筆地添上骨肉神髓。

 

「聽音辨位、絕對音感什麼都是小意思，這本就是樂師的吃飯傢伙。」

「要不是能聽人之心，怎配被稱作耳聽天地人，心能斷邪辟的弦歌斷邪？」

「這副耳璫，可是經過言靈一族長老祝福，賜與聽人心聲的神器！」

「怎麼，可厲害吧！」

「可別小看了西幽第一的樂師哪！」

以主人自豪的鬼面琵琶以慣常的結論收尾，但殤不患卻陷入了沈思。

 

「殤？」

打斷思緒的是此間主人略低啞的聲調，只見他立於門畔，身穿一襲白色中衣，皂角香氣疏淡，焰色長髮半濕不乾，用雪白布巾攏在手中，顯是剛由客棧澡堂中洗浴方回。

翠綠的眸中透出疑惑，男人不待他開口，便逕直答道：

「原是想找你商量下誅荒劍可能的去向，你不在，就和聆牙聊了會……」不知怎地，原是性命相託的搭檔，他此時竟有些狼狽。「我待會再來！」

見對方沈默，那通常是首肯的意思。

望著男人匆匆離去的背影，琵琶的主人將它抱回懷中，手腕微動，流出一串清音。

 

自從聆牙處又得知一個驚人資訊後，男人不由得在許多地方留上了心。

收集魔劍的路程並不平靜，說是高手，卻只像是眾人爭搶的香餑餑。

刀劍亂舞，來人眾多，招數又是甚硬，下的均是狠手。

「浪，小心！他們還會使毒！」

路途間幾番纏鬥，殤不患知道來人僅受差遣，故只求脫身，不欲糾纏。方將拙劍留了分力，一抬眼刀斧已至眼前。他拚著左臂受人一刀，卻要將對方震開，好抽身退去。誰知身後倏地一陣音嘯襲來，帶著令人摒息的殺氣，堪堪將刀刃接了去，卻與殤不患絲毫無損。千鈞一髮，借力自己躍開數丈，氣勁交錯，轟鳴作響，亦是萬般僥倖。

然而，但凡僥倖多了，便不成僥倖。

思索至此，男人正於溪畔清理一身血污，清水拂面，腦中乍然清明。

要不是樂師太快斷得他的心思，就是他天生是為與殤不患搭檔而生。

羈旅途間，樣樣俱是配合無間，允當妥貼，如同見他肺腑。

 

旅途中雖多餐風露宿，但也總不少有遮風避雨的屋簷時候。薄暮將至，一人一琴似是欲享用最後一抹殘陽，於客舍一角獨坐。

「阿浪，是說這樣真的好嗎？」鬼面琵琶難得地面露憂色，顯是為主人操碎了心：「雖然我用這樣的說法哄他，他不知道你的心意，只以為是你善聽人心。」

「可是，這樣真的好嗎？」

「不患胸襟開闊，是我生平僅見，」張揚火紅的身影，傳出的卻是極輕的嘆息：「此一等人，事無不可對人言。」

五指輕揮，是安撫的音色，但撫琴的人顯然並未展顏。

 

向晚時分，尚未掌燈，夜幕將落未落，正是逢魔時刻。然而號稱斷邪的樂師總也不懼，憑著過人感知，也不攜燭火，便抱著琴，起身移步回往屋內。

一室皆墨，卻驟然有人影閃動。

矯健的身子還未反應，便先落入一個火熱的懷抱。

「既說能聽人心，」

「那麼，我的心事，你早該知道了。」

他動彈不得。

「巫謠。」

 

 

 


	2. 累絲甲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 沒頭沒尾極短篇。
> 
> ※ 兩人交往初期的一點小事(灬ºωº灬)

 

 

纖指飛翻，承撥金鳳，今日一番又是座上無虛，采聲滿堂。

翻手為雲覆手雨，忽如夜窗風雨至，又如縱橫亂入樓。西幽第一樂師的琴聲總能輕易挑動看客心弦，前塵後事，一概悉到尊前。

 

「嗯、嗯啊……不……」

銀質的嗓音今日並未讓哪位看客享了耳福，卻只在一人身下，斷斷續續地吟唱出破碎的曲調。

如此別開生面的獨唱，儘管聽眾僅此一人，也足以令男人心醉神迷，難以自持。

在半失神的悅樂中，樂師天生的敏銳感官，依然捕捉到了男人的一聲輕哼。

「…不患？」心生顧念，縱在此時，樂師仍是勉力強睜雙眼。

「無事。」男人吻了吻樂師汗濕的前額，權作安撫。很快地，他便再也無法思考什麼，只能將雙手再度搭上男人結實的後背。

樂師的手指修長白淨，如蔥玉砌，長甲尖尖，足以在絲弦上輪舞如飛……指甲？指甲！

 

再一日，滿堂看客驚異地發現，樂師原本空無一物的修長指上，赫然多了十只鏤空鏨花，寶光燦然的累絲護甲。

較之往昔，更有一番裂石崩雲，金戈鐵馬之趣。自不待言，又是一夜如癡如醉，佳評如潮。

 

幕落之後，搭在男人堅實後背上的，依舊修長白淨，如蔥玉砌。只十指尖處，小巧圓潤，如珠如貝。

 

 

 


	3. 水晶冠

「卻下水晶冠，玲瓏望秋月。」

殤不患意識到自己在無意間篡改了千古名句的時候，他發現自己正注視著焰色髮上那頂熠熠生輝的水晶冠冕。

不，倒不是說那樣的東西有什麼不好，一點都不是這個問題。

那一顆顆水晶飽滿剔透，均是上品，然而長久以來座落在焰色髮頂上卻並不覺突出，倒也不是其他什麼緣故，所謂人穿衣裝，而非衣裝穿人，不過是為那人原就出眾的容貌聊做點綴。

此時亭亭立於身畔，正懷抱琵琶，對著這間他們欲借宿一夜的草廬四處打量的青年，是西幽人眾口相傳中，與他一同出生入死、默契無雙的搭檔──當然，還有他們還來不及傳說的那一種關係。

青年的個頭正好，比他略矮一些，但又不致相差太多。戰鬥時能照顧彼此視野，配合無間，相擁時恰好能擱上他的肩膊，相嵌地恰到好處。從他的角度看去，能看到下垂的長睫、眼角勾勒的朱紅，以及下半邊臉秀麗的弧線，再往下，被領口密密遮蓋的是天鵝般的潔白頸項，在某些夜裡，會禁不住高高揚起，如受驚的鳥兒一般，向他坦露出最脆弱的部位……

高高揚起。

打住，不是這樣的問題。

但，似乎，好像還真是這個問題……

是的，溫順安靜，低眉，斂首。

他為何總是低頭？

殤不患自問性格粗豪，並非心思細膩之輩，在他身邊的西幽第一樂師一向並不多話，總是溫順安靜，略低著頭，彷彿過於沈重的冠冕，使得纖細頸項難以承受。

 

男人稍稍有些犯難。他對自身外表的要求不高，只求乾淨整齊便可，即便遭到言靈琵琶幾次三番嫌棄，也不動如山。

對於青年與性情截然相反，華麗惹眼的衣著裝飾，他早已自認沒有天分和能力理解。然而，青年與他既已如此親近，在長久的觀察演變為疑惑、浮現心頭的同時，他自覺這是過份的疏忽，宛如對著最熟悉的身影架起畫布，繪至中途，卻忽有一筆不知該如何落下，如鯁在喉，難以釋懷。

 

又或者，青年也不總是低頭。

他還清楚記得，那一夜裡，他親手為青年散髮，取下冠冕，那人隨著男人的手勢，微微抬起頭來，眼波盈盈，比月色還要溫柔。

水晶冠落了下來，而引他抬頭的，並不是玲瓏的月，而是男人眼底深沈的夜色。

記憶中的圖像難描難畫，渾不似人間模樣。

或許是一點貪念也罷，殤不患自問性格粗豪，並非心思細膩之輩，樂師無論是細膩的心思或精緻的講究，都離他過去的生活無比遙遠。但今日，他既已與青年如此親近，他不由自主地想要探詢更多一些。

 

「殤，小心！」

心念電轉，卻只是須臾。原本靜立身旁，於周遭四處打量的青年忽如一朵紅雲般騰空躍起。

樂師靈敏的五感先他一步地察覺到敵蹤來襲。但身為高手的他原不應如此輕忽。

一路追殺他們的螟蝗手下不知使了何方手段，竟能追蹤他們至此。想來這一路上奇異蟲蛇甚多，或許正對了他們的路子。殤不患也不以為意，和浪巫謠互使個眼色，瞬間便分配好了對手。

 

待得終將敵襲清理完畢，只剩一個定定望住他的浪巫謠。

「從剛才……你就一直盯著我的…頭？」

甚至還差點讓自己受傷。

話沒說全，男人卻明白青年未出口的疑惑。面對春水般溫柔的眼波，以及自己大意分心，險些讓兩人負傷的事實，他決心現下就解決這個困惑。

 

「因為，有些時候我想做些這樣的事……」抬起青年小巧的下顎，低頭封住因驚愕而略微分開的雙唇，輾轉廝磨。男人的吻並不緊迫，細密如春雨，溫柔似晚風，片刻便已將人浸潤作溶溶一片。

總被評價為過於老實的神情配上這樣的話語，令人有些分不清究竟是認真或是玩笑：「如果這冠太重，讓你老是低頭，會有些難辦……」

直至兩人之間的空氣都將用盡，青年才忽然想起什麼似地，輕喘著一把推開了他。絲弦亂響，耳邊傳來聆牙的慘叫，男人不禁好笑，不知方才言靈琵琶和主人無聲地交流了些什麼，才惹地主人教訓。

只見青年氣勢洶洶地將琵琶塞入行囊，才回過身來。

「和那些、都沒關係。」雙頰猶帶潮紅，氣息稍定，以弦歌斷邪為號的青年伸手捉住毛絨領口，以不遜於平日降妖除魔的氣勢，將男人重新拉下身來。

「你啊，淨做些令人難以置信的事……」似是埋怨，又似是情人間隱密的私語，無論結論為何，最終都逐漸消失在火熱的唇舌交纏之中。

 

 

**  
事後聆牙表示那是你殤不患少見多怪，什麼溫順什麼低頭？我家阿浪梗著脖子跟人對幹的時候你還見得少了。


	4. 水晶冠‧上元

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 兩人還沒交往時的一點小事

 

 

殤不患和浪巫謠行至市鎮近郊時，才發現這一晚不僅明月如輪，燈花如晝，更是猶勝月色。

煙花相望，星火如雨，滿街的珠翠游女，嬉鬧兒童，有歌管雜鳴的歡樂到處。

不知不覺，已是上元。

只是這上元佳節，終與風塵僕僕的旅人無緣。

若有閒心，殤不患自然樂意與浪巫謠融入人群，一同玩賞。只是這幾日路途兇險，頗為勞頓，就連節日也不曾記起。也因此兩人相視一眼，便明白對方心中所想，藉著月色明朗，就近尋了一處人去樓空的舊屋，打算將就一夜。

殤不患在屋中找到一處尚不太殘破之處，略為打掃後，將兩人鋪蓋理好，回頭一看，見浪巫謠仍在擺弄耳上璫環，一時仍空不出手來。平心而論，浪巫謠是十分令人舒心的旅伴，路途奔波、星月兼程亦完全跟得上殤不患腳步，即便餐風露宿也毫無二話，二人生活習性雖大有不同處，然而殤不患也從不以為意，他倆事無大小，總是一同分攤，一同虧欠，正如此時。男人只自顧將兩人晚間休憩處打點妥當，見那人仍兀自忙活，便又轉頭出門，去溪邊打了兩桶水回來。

待洗手臉畢，見青年只剩最後頭上工序，正一面理散髮辮，一面欲除下水晶頭冠，只是不知是這幾日連夜兼程，又或者是一路風大，以致髮絲與冠竟糾結不開，在弦上靈巧萬分的手指，這一下竟不知怎地與髮冠纏鬥起來。

男人不禁失笑，他與青年原是熟不拘禮，此時更不多想，上前便往焰色髮頂探去。

「我來幫……」

一個「你」字尚未說完，卻忽地一下巨大聲響，兩人都吃了一驚，卻原來是遠處一叢特大煙花在夜幕綻了開來，端的是滿天星火，不知是何處巧手匠人所製，只一時如雷鳴電閃，映得一室盡白。

水晶冠隨手而起，同時被帶起的還有青年因意外而揚起的面孔，在熾白電光下格外地清楚明白。

衣是紅衣，長髮如緞，朱紅眼角和因驚愕而微微分開的水紅唇瓣皆如妝面細細描就，因他手勢而望將上來的翠色眼眸襯著一身大紅，愈發瀲灩，宛如兩潭碧水，盈盈蕩漾。男人心中恍惚，只覺此情此景彷彿依稀哪裡聽聞得見……

洞房燈相照，燭花盡意明。

此時良夜，是紅燭、是紅衣，頭上什物方被他摘下的更是……世間難得的殊麗顏色。

他半生快意江湖，從未曾有過室家之想，但也並非對此情、此景一無所知。

他原知道這人生得好看，又與他素來親近，但在他所有最大膽的夢境裡，也從未有過如此超出常理的想望。然而，此刻這一禎畫面與他腦中紅燭高燒，蓋頭挑落的想像突兀地重合起來，雖是唐突萬分，可是……

霎時間，一片旖旎撞入心口，他竟是全無防備。

 

「砰」地又是一聲。

驟然劃破恍如凝結的片刻，一把將他拉出詭譎綺麗的幻夢。

他連忙收攝心神，他想自己或許真是累了，望著搭檔一如往日的清澈眼神，更是責備自己竟然放任思緒，想入了非非。

「早點休息吧……」

他將取下的水晶頭冠遞給青年，彷彿不敢直面那雙純真直率的翠色眼眸，藉著整理鋪蓋的名頭，手上又匆匆忙碌起來。

 

煙花易碎，即便爆裂時火樹銀花，熱烈非常，一朝散去，轉瞬便溶入墨藍夜色，再無聲息，連落地也無。

然而，這一幕，這一刻的心悸與尚未明瞭的浮動想望，終將化為種籽，落入男人心田，深深埋入。

即便一時尚無聲息，最終仍會──

以時光為風土，以歲月薰製，在合宜的時節，留待來日。

月圓人圓。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我深深深深的腦洞裡，殤叔給阿浪揭水晶冠就等同是揭蓋頭了！不接受反駁（x


End file.
